


Fate

by Libika



Series: Juhaku Week 2015 [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juhaku Week : Fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post my juhaku prompts here~ it was originally written for the juhaku week and posted on tumblr. I hope you'll like it!

The red starswere shining

With yellow and white lighting

As people were screaming,

Some crying,

Some dying,

Some killing

Those they spent their lives loving.

Walls were crumbling,

Everything, slowly breaking,

And there was a boy running.

He used to be cheery, happy, lovely,

Until he was told “ _please, live for me_ ”

His eyes weren’t as shiny

As they used to be.

Ever since that day, he had tried to be ready,

Until he could finally

Be ready.

He wasn’t steady

The boy felt dizzy.

He just wanted to get out of his misery.

There was another boy, full of hate

Wondering if all of this, was fate.

The two met, one day,

In destiny’s allay,

This would betray

These poor souls anyway.

They wanted to love,

But like a wounded dove,

They could only be hurt,

Even as they flirt.

One with eyes like fire

The other’s colder.

They fought, over and over again,

Yet, it was all in vain.

_They tried to get out of their hatred, but couldn’t. It only got worse, and worse, and worse…_

_And so much worse._

 

Days of childhood were sweet nothings,

Only hurting their feelings,

Love was hopeless,

For they thought of them as soulless

Bastards who killed

To murder those who still lived,

Who created their miserable life

Only twisting the knife

Hurting them all the time,

As if they had to pay, for someone else’s crime.

They only had each other,

Even as their humanity run away

The insanity coming closer and closer,

And their friend could only pray.

_They became lovers, against all odds. Drenched in blood, they were kissing. Covered in scars, they held the other. In the middle of ruins, they became one._

If it was fate’s play,

Then, they were ready to pay,

Be the actors of this tragedy,

Of their own misery.

Destiny was nothing but cruelty,

A dark, bitter comedy.

One day, they would stand,

Hand in hand,

On the warm sand,

In their own land.

They would laugh, and cry

Happiness so grand, they could fly

Forever in the sky,

No more goodbye.

But now, fate decided,

Others had to be killed.

_Judal woke up, next to Hakuryuu. Another dream, another nightmare. He didn’t want to think about it. They only had each other now._

_Because that’s how things are._

_That’s fate._


End file.
